


Boom Clap

by snoozingkitten



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingkitten/pseuds/snoozingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could love hockey, but she wouldn’t always love you back. She definitely wouldn’t suck you off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom Clap

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a posting binge as the holiday break gives me time to finish projects I'd been working on for a bit, this one took quite a while, 
> 
> beta was track_04, always there to make sure what's in my head makes it out in a coherent matter, especially when what is in my head is gay porn. #friendship

Stilted interviews and a tendency towards silence in the past meant most people assumed Jamie was a pretty quiet guy. Tyler would have agreed with them--after all, Jamie did seem pretty content to fade into the background, especially at the beginning. He wasn’t really the type you’d expect to wear the big C, but he was the first one to formally welcome Tyler into the fold, back when he’d been bitter and betrayed about the trade (stupid and overly emotional about it, ironically one of the reasons they traded him to begin with). A time when he had wanted nothing more than to ignore reality for a few days, Jamie had badgered him in the most obnoxious of politely Canadian ways into behaving like a grown up. 

Tyler knew better now. Jamie was loud when he needed to be. Louder when he just couldn’t help it, in those rare moments when he forgot himself. 

Jamie chuckled at the television, his voice low and throaty. Intimate. Tyler felt the small hairs on the back of his neck stand up, literally every part of his body standing to attention and focused in on Jamie. When Jamie said his name that way, Tyler was helpless to do anything but listen. Something as simple as a laugh had a weird sort of power over him, some sort of sex magic. Tyler was fascinated by the pink curve of Jamie’s mouth, plump lips oddly pink against the constant paleness of his face. 

It was late. The hotel was generic. Tyler wanted to be more tired than he was. Still all keyed up from the game, and Jamie was quieter than usual. Jamie had been slightly off all night, had been since they started calling his plays a ‘goal drought’, since his team was losing more than they were winning. Hell, it grated on Tyler too; he was used to winning and being on a struggling team really forced a lot of growing up in a way that being a wunderkind coasting along in the Original Six never had. 

To put it nicely, the game had been a real gongshow. Tyler had hoped this would happen at home where he could control the surroundings a little more, but the hotel did offer a sort of seedy anonymity that was exciting in its own way. ‘No sex on the road’ was more of a guideline than a rule. Rules were meant to be broken, and guidelines were for the meek. 

He had a plan that was going to turn this shitty night around. 

Tyler had no idea what Jamie had just said to him, just that he was looking at Tyler like he expected him to reply. Couldn’t have been that important anyways.

“I’m done with this tonight.” Tyler nodded at the television. On the other bed, Jamie had his ankles crossed. He’d changed out of his game-day suit before he came over, already in Texas Rangers Baseball sweats and one of his grossly mangled t-shirts. By all rights, he should have looked comfy, but there was a sort of tension in his large body, like he was trying not to sit too hard. It grated on Tyler’s own already frayed nerves. Tyler wondered if Jamie had carried losses like this before he made Captain. “You?” 

“Yeah.” Jamie didn’t move even as the tv clicked off, leaving them bathed in the yellow light of the bedside lamps. They were up too high for the light from the street to really make much of a difference--most of the light came from other towers in the area. If Tyler went to the window, he could watch the cars crawl along the Chicago streets. He stared at Jamie, the spread of his body and the gentle rise of his chest with each measured breath. “Want me to go?” 

“Nope.” Tyler popped the ‘p’. That was, in fact, the last thing Tyler wanted. 

Tyler was demanding and Jamie was so bad at saying no, probably a left-over from being a younger sibling (‘Jordie never forgave me for being born,’ Jamie told him once, explaining that their birthdays were too close together and it had been a point of contention for many years. There hadn’t been enough hockey cards and hotwheels in the world to make it better). Jamie was pretty much his sure thing. 

Road hook-ups tended to come only after solid wins, Tyler high on his own greatness, and Jamie probably high on Tyler. Tonight they didn’t win. In fact, in the third the Hawks stepped all over them. _Chelsea Dagger_ still echoed between his ears, mockingly. But there was Jamie on the extra bed trying to look like he wasn’t about to agree to what Tyler was about to ask and that made up for a lot.

“Wanna fuck?” Tyler asked, smooth as silk. 

Jamie shrugged, bland expression broken by the fact that he couldn’t quite hide his smile. “Sure, I didn’t have anything better to do tonight.” 

“Better not,” Tyler agreed amiably. 

He hooked two fingers around the collar of his shirt from behind and pulled it smoothly over his head. He flung it on his bed. It was cold enough in the room for his nipples to perk immediately. Jamie’s eyes traced a possessive swoop over his torso before meeting his again, pink tongue flicked out to touch his top lip, the same look Jamie gave breakfast burritos, and Tyler was both horny and charmed by the thought. 

“Because I’ve got plans for you,” Tyler continued blithely, dropping his hands to the clasp of his game-day slacks. He was young still, and just looking at Jamie was enough to get him chubbed up. He gave himself a comforting grab, re-adjusting how his balls sat in the tight boxer briefs. 

“Oh?” Jamie laughed, looking looser now that all his focus was on Tyler and his cock, and not on hockey. You could love hockey, but she wouldn’t always love you back. She definitely wouldn’t suck you off.

“Yeah.” Tyler was sure his face was giving away everything, that old mix of adoration and lust that overtook him when Jamie was being a nerd. 

“Gonna tell me?” Jamie huffed, raising his eyebrows.

“Nope.” Tyler popped that ‘p’ again, teasing. “Now, pants off.” 

Jamie seemed to consider it for a moment, gauging Tyler’s intent. There was no half-assing anything with Jamie--he’d know. Lazy fucker always made you work for it. Worst, he made Tyler want to work for it. Tyler shifted his feet into a more comfortable stance and rolled his shoulders back. He’d try and hold Jamie down and pull his sweats off if he needed too, sometimes Jamie _would_ make him try. Who won that was usually a toss-up, Tyler in his more confident moments liked to think. In reality, it probably depended more on whether Jamie wanted to give it up all along but was being contrary. 

Shrugging, Jamie lifted his hips and shoved the loose elastic on his sweats down to his thighs. Thick thighs flexed, Jamie doing a little wiggle as he shoved them down to his knees where he could kick them off. Tyler watched with appreciation--he wouldn’t mind dying between those pretty thighs. 

Jamie wore soft-looking grey boxers. The elastic looked old and slightly past the definition of ‘well used’. Tyler wanted every stupid inch of him. He was getting harder, was going to be straining the fitted pleats of his slacks soon. 

“Looking good,” Tyler commented dryly. 

Jamie snorted, flexing his pecs making his t-shirt dance like a dork. 

“But, take those off too.” 

Jamie didn’t bother to check this time, just hooking his fingers into the waistband and tugging them down. There was no sensuality in the utilitarian way Jamie kicked off his boxers and pulled off his shirt, but Tyler didn’t need teasing or coy displays. Not when Jamie was naked on the ugly bedspread, thighs slightly splayed and dick plump against his thigh. 

He was half-hard and already thick. Tyler wanted to put his mouth on it and feel the way blood pulsed as it got harder, proof that Jamie wanted him as much as he wanted Jamie. So he did. 

Tyler crawled onto the bed and ran his hands up the outside of Jamie’s legs, feeling coarse black hair and warm skin sliding under his palms. 

“Gonna tell me your plans?” Jamie ran his huge palms over the curve of Tyler’s skull, cradling him for only a second –just a quick ‘hi’-- before letting go to fist his hands into the sheets. 

Tyler hummed ‘nu-uh’, tossing Jamie a look through his lashes, drawing the tension between them out a little with a smirk. He wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Fuck you.” Jamie laughed, cutting off with a sharp hitch as Tyler bit down hard on the flesh over his hipbone. Jamie caught his shoulder low, where he’d tried to knee Tyler in the head in retaliation. Tyler shoved the knee back down and took the head of Jamie’s cock into his mouth. The foreskin was tight around the head, already blood-hot. Tyler toyed with it with just the end of his tongue and Jamie groaned low in his chest. 

Jamie's dick slipped wet from his lips, hot against his chin. Jamie was mostly hard now, thighs flexing as he shifted. 

“I’m going to get you all nice and wet.” Tyler licked a dirty stripe up the underside of his dick, revelling in the way Jamie twisted, ass sliding against the bedspread as he wiggled. “Then I’m going to flip you over and smack that.” 

“The fuck?” Jamie jerked, but Tyler had his thighs pinned and he didn’t have the leverage to move him. Tyler lowered his weight like they were grappling. 

“I’ve wanted to since the first time I saw it.” Tyler leered up at him, smirking with wet lips. It wasn’t entirely a lie, he’d almost brained himself with a medicine ball watching Jamie do squats in training camp. 

Jamie stared up at the ceiling. Tyler could just see the wiggle of his bottom lip as he sucked it into his mouth. He played dirty, nosing at the crest of one hip-bone, dragging his wet lips over the soft already-bruised skin there. “You gonna let me?” Tyler cajoled, teeth scraping as if to underline his words. He wanted to suck bruises all over the fleshy skin there. Jamie was so pale and his skin bruised brilliantly--this was going to be _so_ awesome. “Come on Chubbs, don’t I get something for being the top goal scorer in all of the NHL?” 

“Ung, fine.” 

Jamie was trying to play it off like he wasn’t interested. Tyler could see right through him--Jamie was about as smooth at gravel--and grinned to himself, digging his fingertips into Jamie’s thighs, delighted with the way they fell open eagerly, betraying him. 

“Fine? Just fine?” Tyler wiggled towards the head of the bed, shoving his knees under Jamie’s thighs so they were fit tightly together. Tyler leaned down over him, boxing Jamie’s ridiculous shoulders in with his forearms. He loved containing Jamie between his thighs, between his arms and pinned to the bed, looking slightly ruffled and a little stunned. 

Tyler leaned over him until he was filling Jamie’s line of vision, filling his everything for a moment with a smug smile. “Tell me you want it.” 

Jamie rolled his eyes, ran his hands down Tyler’s sides. Those big hands could span his ribcage just under his armpits, where if Jamie’s touch was lighter it would be ticklish. His finger slot into the spaces between Tyler’s ribs like they were custom-made. Tyler bared his teeth at him playfully, arched his back under Jamie’s hands with a little wiggle.

“That I want what? For you to spank me?” Jamie tripped a little over the words, his cheeks flushed tellingly. He swallowed visibly and Tyler just had to lean over to kiss him, arching a little to give Jamie room to sit-up a little. Their kiss slipped from off-side to right on target, Tyler’s tongue slipping into his mouth hotly. 

He loved kissing Jamie, a mouth like that was made to be kissed. Against his pale skin, Jamie pulled off that ‘just-kissed’ look that made Tyler mad to be the one to do it, wanted to know he’d done that. Then he did. Tyler bit at Jamie’s mouth, sharp teeth digging in briefly into the fleshy bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth to soothe the sting a little, just enough to stop Jamie from pushing him off. 

Tyler sat back to just look at him and, more importantly, to let Jamie look back at him. Hot eyes, mouth like a slash of red against his flushed face, pink around the cheeks and chin where Tyler wasn’t careful with his beard. There was so much of him that Tyler wanted to mess up. Good Canadian boy, willing to let Tyler take him apart and fuck up every beautiful centimetre of him. 

“Yeah I wanna spank you.” 

Jamie looked away first, swallowing heavily. 

He wanted to let Jamie think about that for a while, so he slithered down to bite at the skin over the sharp angle of Jamie’s other hip. That made him suck a startled breath through his teeth and push against the weak hold Tyler had on him, Jamie digging his heels into the bed and using that as leverage to buck against Tyler. 

“Lube’s under the pillow, pass it here,” Tyler demanded, biting in again, this time closer to the inside of Jamie’s thigh where the skin was thinner and more sensitive. 

Jamie arched back, twisting around to search under the pillow while Tyler busied himself investigating with teeth and tongue the stretch of skin between Jamie’s thigh and his dick. He was eager now; Jamie loved getting fucked, loved it like most men loved getting head, willing to do just about anything as long as he could get Tyler’s dick in him. Except to ask for it, that always took a little bit of cajoling. 

Jamie dropped the lube on his stomach, sitting up on his elbows to watch Tyler, abdominals flexing in distracting manner. 

“This part of the plan?” He looked so hilariously hopeful. Tyler grinned at him and licked a nasty stripe up the bottom of his dick, pleased by the way it bobbed back towards him equally hopeful. 

“All part of the master plan, babe.”

He was sure that Jamie probably had something to say to that, something he was sure was witty probably, so instead Tyler bit him. Sank his teeth into one meaty inner thigh and sucked hard for a moment. It was going to bruise, but it was going to be the least of Jamie’s worries. What might have been his name cut off with a hiss. 

Tyler’s mouth was imprinted perfectly into Jamie's thigh, shape filled in with a heated red, couldn’t have worked better had he been wearing lipstick. Unable to help himself, Tyler pressed his thumb against the mark, could feel Jamie trying to move away from the pain by the tension of his legs. He wanted to skip the foreplay and move onto the main event, he felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin with anticipation. Still, that rarely worked out in the long run, you needed to set up the play before going to the net if you wanted to score. 

“Tyler.” 

Besides, Tyler liked sucking dick. Jamie was thick enough to stretch the corners of his mouth a bit, made him feel like he was working for it. Jamie sighed, one hand cupping the back of Tyler’s skull to cradle him there. Jamie wasn’t very loud in bed, but he did speak with his hands, the tips of his fingers rubbing softly behind Tyler’s ears, encouraging him as he mouthed wetly at the head of Jamie’s dick. 

“Yeah, okay,” Jamie breathed, words cutting off so he could roll his hips a little, trying to stuff a little more of his fat cock in Tyler’s mouth. Tyler let him, opening up and letting Jamie have the space to dig his feet into the bed. The angle was all wrong to let Jamie fuck his face. He’d never manage to open his throat up without choking embarrassingly. 

What it did do was give Tyler the room to sneak one of his hands up under Jamie’s thigh to put a light, dry pressure on his asshole. That got a muffled shout, quickly bitten behind teeth. There wasn’t much he could do without lube but tease, to tug on the rim like he meant it and tongue at the head of Jamie’s dick. Didn’t have the coordination to get it open when he was focused on the way Jamie was trying to push himself deeper into his throat and back against his hand. 

While Jamie didn’t make much noise, he did make these devastating little gasps when he was close, like he was having trouble getting enough air into his chest. It probably shouldn’t have been hot, but Tyler associated it with Jamie coming messily all over himself. That was hot as fuck. Tyler waited until Jamie’s breathing lost that carefully measured edge and the jerk of his hips lost control, everything about Jamie just going a little wild. That was when he pulled back. 

“Why?” Jamie asked, gasp probably just saving it from being a whine. His mouth was bitten all red, and dick thick and curving towards his belly to match, it wouldn’t take much more to get him off. 

Leverage. “Roll over.” 

Jamie was all hot and flustered, did as he was told eagerly. On his knees, ass-up was a good look for Jamie. There was so much of him that Tyler liked, but an ass like that would test a lesser man. Anyone who skated for a living had an ass. It was one of the best of the worst things about a body honed for a singular purpose. Here Jamie was even more pale, fresh like the driven snow or some shit. It gave him the same feeling fresh ice did – like he wanted to fuck it up a little. 

“Very nice.” 

He’d googled this, and let a girl play a little slap and tickle with him once or twice. He was reasonably confident in his skills. Tyler had great hands, the media couldn't talk about his hands enough— still, Jamie’s ass was more than he could fit in both hands, fingers stretched wide in the attempt to do so. Tanned fingers digging into pale skin, Tyler could stop right here and jerk off to just this image. 

The first slap probably wasn’t what either of them was expecting. The hit rocked Jamie forward a little because he wasn’t braced for it and was a lot lighter than Tyler expected, the angle all wrong. Still, the skin flared pale pink, the rough shape of Tyler’s palm and fingers there. 

“Wow.” Tyler actually laughed. “Look at that. Fuck me.” 

Jamie twisted back to look at him over his shoulder. Tyler traced of the edge of the fading pink with one nail. “Yeah?” Jamie looked hectic with startled pleasure. 

“Shit yeah, here, come, like this.” 

Normally, Jamie would have kicked him had Tyler shoved his thighs apart and pushed his chest to the bed like that. If he was going face down ass up, he liked to do it himself. As it was, whatever he had to say about Tyler manhandling him was cut off by the crack of Tyler hand hitting him. This time he’s gotten up on his knees and really let it rip with his wrist. 

Tyler was almost completely distracted from the sting in his hand by the red mark that instantly bloomed. It was like a blush, and nothing like it at all, darker in the middle where his palm struck, lighter towards where his fingers had hit with less force. 

“Do you want to count or something?” Tyler asked, so turned on he was feeling a little faint, he felt hot all over. 

“Just get on with it.” Jamie shifted his weight from knee too knee making his ass sway.

Tyler bit down on the tip of his tongue to stop from saying anything dickish. Instead, he hit Jamie again. The second hit overlapped the first a little, and Jamie arched up after it with a wordless sound. There wasn’t much of a pause before the third. Tyler was entranced by the way Jamie’s ass seemed to wiggle with the hit, muscles tensing and relaxing. 

“Fuck Chubbs. That’s fantastic.” The words came out hoarse, breathy. 

Jamie just groaned, hiding his face in the bed, butt blushing for him. Tyler spanked him again, Jamie’s knees sliding in the bedding, trying to get further apart. Tyler couldn’t tell if he was trying to move away from the pain or into it. He was a motherfucking hockey player, he probably didn’t even know himself. 

Rubbing a hand over one brilliant cheek, it felt warm to the touch, not quite the heat of a fresh bruise. Yet. 

“How is that for you?” 

“Fuck off,” Jamie mumbled into the bedding. 

Tyler laughed, pinched the bottom curve of his ass hard enough to make Jamie jerk away from the pain. The next few hits strayed adventurously away from the thickest part of his butt, down near the tops of his thighs, where the skin was thin and sensitive and made Jamie’s toes curl against Tyler’s calves when he landed a smack right there. 

Apparently the key to breaking Jamie was to suck him off a little and keep hitting him until he couldn’t smother the sounds anymore. Next time, Tyler was going to do this in his big empty house because Jamie was getting loud, bitten off words and harsh wet-gasps, and Jordie would never forgive him if anyone overheard his baby brother getting well and truly laid. 

This was so going onto the ‘do again’ list, possibly underlined twice. 

“Would you beg me?” Tyler asked, not even sure where the words were coming from, he knew the answer. 

Jamie said something that was mangled beyond comprehension into the bedding and Tyler grinned--it sounded a lot like that could be a yes. Maybe not tonight, but it would happen. He’d hit him until his hand hurt and the soft skin of his ass had to feel even worse. 

The lube was right where he left it, by his knee, thank god. He desperately wanted to feel fresh bruises pressing into his hips as he fucked Jamie good. He slicked up two fingers and pushed them in, Jamie groaned, pushing back onto the stretch. There was a terrible cliché about being just as hot inside as out buried in here somewhere that Tyler couldn’t quite gather the brainpower to find. 

The sheets were a casualty of war. There was nothing that Tyler could do for them now, but he could have been a little less careless with the lube. His own hand felt so good, slick fingers all nice and warm, would feel better when he had Jamie wrapped around his dick, making those soft little sounds like he was going to come just from that.

“Ready?”

“Yes, go.” 

With Jamie all bent double like this, Tyler could coat him with his body, lean over his back to press open mouthed kisses all up the line of his spine, finger his hip with one hand, the other guiding the head of his cock to Jamie’s wet asshole. 

The first press was always the worst, Tyler’s control holding on by shreds. He was so turned on he was going to go cross-eyed with it, not enough blood for all his organs and the serious boner he was sporting. Jamie shook through it, tugging at the sheets and breathing loudly. 

“Yeah, just like, fucking take it—“ Tyler babbled, spitting out words from so much bad porn, just giving his mouth something to do so it wouldn’t dry up. He could see where the sharp juts of his hips met heated skin, could see where Jamie was stretched and shiny around him, dick sinking into his body. 

They paused for just a moment, Tyler to take a breath and hold it, the same thing he did right before he stepped out on the ice. Jamie to try and smother himself with a pillow. If Tyler could give up hockey to do this every day, he wouldn’t, but he’d be sorely tempted. 

The drag out was just as sweet, it sizzled across his nerves and pulled an involuntary groan from Tyler’s throat. He didn’t even try and stop it. Tight squeeze on the shove back in, Jamie grunting as he took it, rocking back into the motion greedily. 

When Tyler pinched him, right where he was the most red, Jamie shouted and clenched up. Tyler jerked forward gracelessly, fucking into Jamie hard and fast. “Oh god.” Jamie gasped, wiggled, forcing Tyler to hold on tighter, draped across his strong back, hips working to chase that sweet sting of friction. Tyler pinched again, really digging in with his nails and Jamie hissed, sharp, twisting under him, and so so tight. Tyler moaned, helpless to do anything but cling to the last threads of his control, frayed around the edges. He didn’t know which one of them he was teasing more. 

“I’m not going to last much longer.” Tyler pressed the words to one of Jamie’s shoulders, rubbing his lips and beard against the jut of a scapula. 

"That all you got? You can do better.” 

Big words from a man getting fucked through the mattress. Tyler bit him lightly, only slightly irritated, mostly stupidly into Jamie and all the stupid shit he made Tyler want to do. It wasn’t a mistake that those were the exact words Jamie used when Tyler was working the bike after a tough game. He’d said those exact words down at the rink earlier tonight. 

“When we get back I’m going to watch you finger yourself till you come, see how much you got then.” 

“Gonna make me?” 

“Yeah. I am.” That was a fucking promise. 

They were pressed together so tight the reach-around wasn’t even much of a stretch. Jamie was all wet, slick dick practically jumping into his palm he was so hot for Tyler. He didn’t need to last long, he just needed to get Jamie off first. 

All he really needed to do was give Jamie something tight to fuck into--his hips stuttered for a moment, unsure if he wanted to fuck Tyler’s fist or grind back on his cock. They found a kind of a rhythm where Jamie could almost do both and Tyler was doing most the work, panting as he tipped his head forward, chin touching his chest so he could watch his dick sinking into Jamie’s ass over and over. Appreciate the slight bounce and wiggle, and how you could just see one of his palm prints there. 

That desperate little sound, Jamie was teetering on the edge of orgasm. Tyler shoved him brutally over that edge, grinding in deep and jacking him wetly as Jamie groaned, body curling in on itself for a moment, shaking with each pulse. It was hot on Jamie’s hand, dripping down into the bedspread while Jamie panted like he’d just done a bag skate. Tyler let his weight rest against the splay of Jamie’s strong thighs for a moment, focused on the frantic beat of his own heart, heat flushing across his skin hypersensitive to the draft of the ancient aircon. 

He gave Jamie only long enough that he stopped shaking, then he was gripping his hips and pulling him back against each thrust. He fucked him fast and selfish. Couldn’t decide if he wanted to come inside him, or pull out and come all over his cherry-red ass, go for the money shot, the snipe, top-cheddar. 

Well, he was the top scorer in all of the NHL. Tyler pulled out, left Jamie raw-looking and open, bruised ass cheeks tensing as Jamie shifted to melt against the bed. Tyler got a hand already wet with Jamie’s spunk on himself. He jerked himself off hard. He was close, and it didn’t take much, just Jamie saying his name in a rough, confused way, for Tyler to come. Tyler closed his eyes, bracing himself on Jamie’s hip, letting the sensation rip through him, for a moment like he was actually going to break apart because no one should be able to come that hard. 

It was a pretty picture, Jamie all covered in lube and come, Tyler’s handprints there under it all like a brand. 

“Wow,” Tyler said, brilliantly. 

Jamie scoffed, twisted until he could collapse against the bed completely. 

Tyler slapped the outside of Jamie’s thigh lightly, the tradition post-fuck ‘good game’. This time it made Jamie go still. Tyler paused, the echo ringing between them, more sound than actual force, probably wouldn’t even leave a mark. 

Tyler met Jamie’s eyes over his shoulder, Jamie rolling to look at him lazily. 

“This a thing now?” Tyler asked. 

“Can’t when we have games.” It wasn’t a no. 

Tyler thought about that, watched the way Jamie wiggled into the bed, wincing but looking overall pretty pleased about it. Tyler was going to push the issue--anything that got them both off that hard couldn’t be bad. “We won’t always have games.” 

Jamie hummed, it sounded positive. Tyler was going to take it. Almost was as good as a yes. 

He’d deal with it when it came up. Tyler crawled off the bed, it was getting chilly now that he wasn’t pressed against Jamie and the aircon was stuck on ‘colder than a witch’s tit’. He padded over to the bathroom, stretching out his lower back as he went-- Jamie was going to be feeling that in the morning. “Take a shower, you’re filthy,” Tyler called from the bathroom. His reflection looked back at him, still flushed down the chest and ears, looking impossibly smug, like he’d just landed the hottest fuck, and got off like a firework. 

Jamie was ignoring him, probably lounging lazily. Tyler would either leave him there and take the other bed or flick towels at him until he moved. Jamie wasn’t the only one with siblings. 

After brushing his teeth Tyler decided only a shitty boyfriend would leave Jamie there to lie in his own filth especially when Tyler had been the one to break him in the first place. With his dick. He broke Jamie with his dick. 

“Come on, get up.” He flicked him with the towel. “Get in the shower with me, I’ll wash your hair.” 

Jamie glared at him for a moment, there were two matching hickeys on his hips, beard burn on his chin and thighs. He looked well-fucked. Tyler smirked. 

Jamie peeled himself out of the ruin of a bed and followed Tyler into the shower. For a moment, neither of them thought about winning or losing, or even much about hockey at all-- mostly just swearing at each other and a shower that couldn’t decide if it was hot or cold.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Now what you will and what you want and what you may do_  
>  Completely separated,  
> Till I deeply penetrate it  
> Then I take it out and wipe it off  
> Eat it, ate it, love it, hate it  
> Overstated, underrated, everywhere I've been  
> Can you wiggle, wiggle for the D, O, double G, again?


End file.
